Jinnai
}|height=250|width=250|position=center}} |complex = Aether Hunter |label = Frog Eidolon |gender = Female |season = Power Rangers: Aether |color = Black |homeworld = Elysia |firstepisode = The Knight of the Infinite Aurora (Eidolon) The Final Eidolon (human) |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Chiaki Kuriyama |shadeofcolor = black }} Jinnai is the Eidolon spirit who takes the shape of a Black Frog. She is the Eidolon spirit, who is half the consciousness of the Black Aether Hunter Ranger. Her Eidolon Spirit is part of the power controlled by Harmony Li, and for a breif time the Demon General Heket (Through possession of Harmony, and the Black Aether Crystal) Character History Jinnai was a normal Elysian, whom was an ally of the Zenith Elysian Order. She was a close friend of Tenshii; and of Kaen. Jinnai was in possession of a very strong and powerful soul; which made her a target for Briezora during his experimentation with Eidolon Creation through the infusion of Nadir Aether with a soul. She was kidnapped by Briezora's Generals and brought to his Earth Fortress, where she was experimented on; leading to the creation of the Frog Eidolon. The First Eidolon to be created since the original Eidolon Guardians; and the very last as well. However, things didn't go as Briezora exactly planned, and Jinnai was able to retain a bit of her soul; and refused to project her Eidolon soul for their use, as she was still loyal to the Zenith Order, and would not attack her friends. When Heket had the other failed experiments attack Jinnai to force her to project her Eidolon soul for her own defense, Jinnai tried to resist, but soon the build up of energy in her body, forced her to lose control. While this was going on, Kaen the Red Aether Ranger of the Zenith Order appeared, and fought with Heket. During the battle he sacrificed his soul and his Eidolon power to defeat Heket, and power up the Zenith Aether Crystal. Seeing him fall, Jinnai lost control of her Eidolon and projected her Eidolon, except for a small peice, which was transformed into an a pure Black Aether Crystal containing the power of the Frog Eidolon, through it's contact with the Zenith Aether of Kaen's energy created bands of Zenith Aether energy on the crystal. The projection and the creation of the crystal, killed Jinnai, and forced what remained of her soul to be absorbed into the Aether Crystal. The Aether Crystal absorbed both Nadir and Zenith Energy in the clash between Briezora and Tenshii, and it was thrown from the wreckage of the castle by the force. It landed up in a cave along a beach in what would eventually become modern day Angel Grove. Jinnai's Crystal would be found several centuries later when Heket tried to use the power of the Crystal, and their consciousness to attract a young child named Faye Li, to the cave. Heket intended to force the crystal to bond to Faye, to allow for a youthful host for her soul--as it was the only way Heket would be able to appear outside the Crystal. However, Faye's mother Harmony arrived and kept the girl from touching the crystal. When the cave started to flood with the rising tide, Harmony touched the crystal trying to get her and her daughter to safety, and the crystal ended up bonding with her instead. During this time, Jinnai's soul was trying to build up strength to manipulate the Crystal's energy to be in her control. She was soon joined by a fraction of Harmony's soul, when it was brought into the crystal, when Heket forced her conciousness into Harmony's when Acedia tried to steal her soul. Power Rangers: Aether Jinnai does not appear until Episode 5, when Heket uses the power of the Frog Eidolon to redirect a blast from the Crystal Lotus Cannon back at the Rangers. During a flashback, Jinnai is seen in human form while Tenshii tells the story about how Jinnai became the Frog Eidolon, and how Heket was able to use her power. Lather Jinnai lends her power to Harmony, and the two fight against Heket. After her defeat Harmony's soul returns to her body completely, and she uses Jinnai's power to transform into the Black Aether Hunter Ranger. They fight alongside Liam who is busy trying to fight a giant sized General Invidia. Using the power of the Eidolons, Jinnai and Harmony are able to call on the Frog Eidolozord, and assist in the fight until the other Rangers return to Earth from Elysia. Using the power of the Goddess Gems the Rangers have collected, Jinnai is capable of combining her energies with the Sphinx, Scorpion, Peacock, and Goddess Eidolozords in order to form the Shadow Warrior Aether Soul Zord. In the final battle against Briezora, Jinnai appears in her human form before the Rangers, and uses the power of her Crystal in order to transform into a version of the Black Aether Hunter Ranger to fight alongside Harmony. After Breizora's defeat, Jinnai becomes the guardian of the Nadir Aether and works alongside Tenshii and the Zenith Order and the Eidolons to protect the Aether Realm. Zord Form As the Frog Eidolzord, Jinnai merges with the consciousness of the Black Aether Ranger (Harmony), and is infused with combined Aether energies from the Black Aether Crystal. With this Energy Jinnai appears in her Eidolon form and grows to giant size. She is able to combine with the Peacock, Sphinx, Scorpion, and Goddess Eidolozords in order to form the Shadow Warrior Aether Soul Zord. Abilities *Laser Eye - Shoots concentrated Aether energy from her eyes at enemies. *Gulp - is able to swallow energy blasts and infuse them with greater energy and shoot them back at the Enemy. *Tounge Whip - able to use her tounge to grab enemies. Ranger Form Black Aether Hunter Jinnai lends her power and her essence to Harmony Li, in order to help her transform into the Black Aether Ranger, through the use of the Crystallizers and the Black Aether Crystal. In the final Battle against the Aether Rangers and Breizora, Jinnai is able to transform into a version of the Black Aether Ranger to fight alongside Harmony and the other Rangers. Arsenal *Eidolon form: Frog *Aether Hunter Shuriken Trivia * Jinnai's form as the Black Frog was chosen, as a reference to the Black Frog Ninja Zord, which Adam Park used. Since Harmony was going to have the black ranger power, and was going to be related to Adam, the author decided to go with this. Also, there weren't many other Rangers who had the frog motif. * Jinnai was originally planned to appear at the Eighth Ranger and be an alien ally of the Rangers actually appearing on Earth, but the author decided against it, in order to have the Rangers keep with a similar line of being sucessors to a previous group of Ranger's power. (Instead having the Alien Ally Ranger come in the form of the Gold Ranger Nammu.) *The Two faces on Heket's laurel crown circlet represent Jinnai and Harmony. Jinnai's face is the left face. It lights up whenever jinnai has control, and her voice can be projected through Heket's mouth. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Allies Category:Black Ranger Category:Female Black Ranger Category:Zords Category:Black Zords